1. Field of the Invention
The object of the present invention is a heat exchange method and device, especially for heating the fuel in diesel motors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been shown that under certain conditions heating a fuel, especially diesel fuel, leads to significant economies in fuel consumption, without loss of power or deterioration of other motor operating characteristics.
One prior art disclosure (French Patent 82 13066 dated July 22, 1982) states that the fuel should be heated to a temperature of at least 70.degree. to 80.degree. C. The water in the motor cooling circuit would seem at first sight to be a convenient or at least free source of heat. It has already been proposed to use the motor cooling water to heat the fuel in cold weather (French Patent 81 13417 dated July 8, 1981).